The present disclosure relates to data security, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for a security tool to prevent data leakage.
Users may use different types of devices that have various applications executing on them. A user may execute multiple applications concurrently on their devices, with some running in the background or may be executing in the foreground where the user may directly interact with an interface of the application. An application is in focus when a graphical user interface or graphical component, such as a window, is selected and ready to receive input from a user. Focus misappropriation or focus stealing may occur when the focus is changed from a first application to a second application without a request from the user to do so. All keyboard inputs may then be redirected to the focus-stealing application. Focus stealing applications pose security risks because a user may inadvertently provide sensitive information or agree to actions without realizing the focus stealing application is receiving input rather than the application that previously had the focus.